The Storm That Swept Cea Away
by Lieutenant Luna
Summary: I am Ceo, the Storm Knight, but I'm not. I'm Cea, an orphan girl with blue hair who got bored and entered the selection. Now, years later, I am the Storm Knight, and the other Holy Knights are having some suspisions about me.
1. Prolouge and Ch Half

I , Cea, have blue hair. No clue why, maybe I fell into radioactive waste, maybe my parents had it, or maybe there was a birth defect, but i think, the gods are bored.

I am 9 years old with blue hair. Long blue hair is extremely conspicuous, and short isn't much better. I rarely leave my room in the orphanage because people tend to go crazy when a mini version of the storm knights hair is strolling about. Due to his 'flirtatiousness' people tend to whisper things like 'I wonder...HIS child' 'bl-bl-BLUE!' 'I didnt know he had a kid!' and so on. I hate doing nothing and just sitting doing nothing, so my bunk in the orphanage is always spotless.

The fateful day of the selection, I happened to be in town. All of the children participating were lined up and preparing. A man approached me and said "Hey kid! Thats some nice hair ya got there! You participating in the selection?" i thought to myself "why not?" and signed up.

~{later}~

Odds of Cea winning the selection 1.87:1

"WOW, blue hair makes a difference!" I thought as I saw my odds. I knew a little about fighting and holy magic but just appearance made a significant dent in my odds. Maybe something I entered just passing, could be my life for the next three decades? Besides once they knew my secret they would choose someone else...Yeah definitely...

**~{later}~**

"why do you want to be the storm kni-OH MY GOD OF LIGHT ITS BLUE! SOMEONE GET THIS TO THE PUBLIC CEA IS THE STORM KNIGHT! Thats a girly name you have there!"

"..."

**~{later}~**

"Teacher! Um? STORM KNIGHT!"

"Yes?"

" I can't be the storm knight! May I recant my decision?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to find a new storm knight!"

"but, teacher..."

"yes, child?"

"I can't, because I'm a girl..."

"..."Storm thought "Finally the perfect child and she's a girl...Oh well that blue hair is too rare! A chance like this is once in 38 lifetimes...lets change Cea to Ceo..."

THE NEXT STORM KNIGHT IS CEO STORM!

**~AN~**

**I thought of this while reading a Girisa is a girl fic and decided,I should make one like that! But...Lets make Storm the victim...hehehehehe! End of prolouge.**

**~{chapter .5}~**

A bandage, the Storm knight ( in training) uniform and a brush all landed on the table in front of me. I asked Teacher "What are these?" he replied "Go take a bath, wrap your chest, put on the uniform and brush your hair. You shall hide your true gender, and act as the Storm Knight!"

I did as instructed and returned Teacher said "Today we shall work on the outer appearance of the storm knight. From today on you must act, walk, talk, and appear a boy. You can grow your hair out, in fact I suggest blah blah bla..."

~{later}~

"Teacher, I can't give flirtatious winks at girls! I can't! I don't want to be gay!"

"Ah, Child, you are a BOY remember! Flirting with girls is natural!"

"It's too embarrassing!"

Teacher returned with a female cleric.

"Kiss her!"

I became redder than a beet."..."

And thus my torture began

**~{later in life}~**

(conversation between Storm and Sun before the parade)

"My teacher said that for some reason, women always like to see two beautiful men standing very close to each other."

Mind: I'm a woman...Sob...

"Even if the appointed Sun Knight isn't an extremely beautiful man, at least he would still be an ordinarily beautiful man, so one can't go wrong by finding and talking to the Sun Knight. "

Mind: He is a pretty guy, even though he thinks you're one too.

" I don't even have to wink one thousand times; even if I don't wink for the entire march, I just have to pat your shoulder once in a while or tidy up your messy hair for all the women to squeal until they faint."

Mind:Except for yourself! And Girisa is so beautiful, he could be a woman! Sadly his inner personality...thats juat never going to happen.

"...Don't worry, I don't have any interest in touching men."

Mind: THATS A LIE!

"I will just behave and wink one thousand times; you just have to speak a few sentences to me to pass the time."

~{later in time}~

Eventually I became accustomed to acting as a guy, but not just any guy, The Storm Knight! I was fast, blue, and frivolous! And one day, the time for me to officially take over came.

My teacher said to me "Now remember, only the pope knows you're a female, but he will hardly ever mention it because, even if no one else is around, a Cloud could drift in, a Blaze could break in, Hell could spy on you and so forth. You could tell the other 11 holy knights, but never the public. I suggest you should tell them, rather than one finds out and gossips to the other 10, then to their platoons, and so on. Go forth Storm! Go and be amazing!"

~{later in time}~

"BROTHER STORM!" Sun ran to me (gracefully). "Hold out your arms!" I did and a stack of paperwork landed in my arms.

I resigned to my fate as the Flirtacious Storm Knight hiding my true personality as Ceo to eveyone, expept my brother holy knights, hiding Cea from everyone, including myself at times.

**~{AN}~**

**poor Storm :-C**


	2. Chapter 1

~{Grisia's POV}~

Once, when we were in training, I gave Deatheo all my paperwork...

Then I made him go get me a blueberry pie...

Then I started calling him Deatheo out loud...

Then I made him go beat up a dog...

Then I...

Eventually he became so fed up with me he snapped.

I whined "Stooorm!" "WHAT!" he answered straight to the point. "Go buy me another blueberry pie?" "Sure!"he answered in an happy, easygoing tone. "Are you going to pay me back? Surely while I'm gone you wont anger another dog? Do you also want me to get you some lollipops while I'm at it?" At the time i just thought, "Storm is being so nice! Maybe I need to recalculate his pushover score! but suddenly, he began emitting a dark aura, while sporting my smile! "Of course, this is what I expect of you now! Now I won't feel too bad!"He said. A chill ran down my spine and I wanted to run but it was too late. All of a sudden a streak of blue zipped past me. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with a full body cast. The Storm knight's speed is not to be underestimated.

~{Cea/Ceo}~

Most girls my age flirt with boys, and worry about other girls wooing away their men. Most girls only dream about talking to the 12 holy knights. They dream of Sun's dazzling smile, Earth's adorable shyness, Ice's well iciness, Leaf's niceness, Blaze's straightfowardness, Cloud's... Let's not address that now, and then the rest of 'cruel fraction's' members were just cool, bad boys...

Sadly I am forced to flirt with girls, and worry about them attempting to take advantage of me, and discovering my secret...

The other girls don't know about Sun's facial masks, Earth's true feelings towards women, Ice's desserts, Leaf's obsession with seasonings and voodoo dolls...shiver...ENOUGH!

And to think, fangirls get nosebleeds about them...wait a minute do they do that...with me...UGH

AVOIDING THE TOPIC OF FANGIRLS.

When I was still in training my teacher left me a wig with a wig had long, brown hair. The note said "If you ever need to be a woman to gather information." Whenever I need to be undercover, I wore some cleric's robes that I "borrowed" from the sanctuary, and the wig. However, I rarely went undercover, due to a) being tired from staying up so late to finish paperwork b) paperwork c) the thought of Sun while he dumped more paperwork on me...and he wondered why my rage was so harsh. Besides, if I really need gossip I just have to find the Sun Knight Platoon.

Today we had to go to the palace and tell the King the bad news. Oh my eyes! Oh, all the women! Well at least I'm not Sun, having to kiss the pig King and smile...If I cast a minor heal on my eyes, will anyone notice? Sun is talking in the nonsense style again...I'm going to have to translate now...MY EYES HURT SO MUCH...When I get back I need to request time off. Thats all the women in this room, I'll just interrupt after he finishes his thought. I wonder if I can wink at all the women again before he's done...

"... in turn, leads me, the Sun Knight, to feel such guilt, to think that I have thus failed the God of Light in the task entrusted to me, to have allowed His children's lives to become thus perilous..." Sun continued as the King began to fall asleep and the Crown Prince frowned. I'm going o have to butt in or else this will get nowhere, and my paperwork will continue to pile up. What was Sun talking about? Oh yes, the taxes!

I addressed the King and told him off, and after a little bit he agreed to delay the palace's expansion. However, we were both invited to dinner. Oh, my poor eyes! Sob...

~{later}~

Ah! Three days off! I don't wanna be blind at 24! What do normal people on their days off? Go out and party? No, I'd have to wink a million times and I already did that today. Catch up on work? I fight things, look cool, act like'Storm' and do paperwork. Oh well! My eyes are almost swollen shut in the first place, I should just have dinner and sleep. I should enjoy my freedom from paperwork hell. I fell asleep until a loud banging on my door woke me up...

~{AN}~

CLIFF HANGERS! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up fairly soon.

Last night, I checked the stats on my story and there were 51 VIEWS! I shrieked and fell about 5 feet off where I was sitting (Can't describe it) and dropped my iPad. Don't worry my iPad is okay! People in 16 different countries read this! I was so happy! Sorry, I'm getting off topic! I need to know, pairings or no pairings, if so, who? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own the Legend of the Sun Knight, and never said I did.

* * *

"STORM! Storm! Wake up! Theres an undead creature!" yelled Leaf on the other side of the door.

I got up, threw my clothes on, grabbed my sword and ran out.

When I got out there a few members of the Ice, Storm, and Earth knight platoons were all there, with Ice, Earth, Leaf and now me.

I wondered why so many holy knights were dispatched just to fight one undead creature until I completely assessed the situation.

There was a death knight.

Nothing good can come from that.

Then Sun arrived, leaping through the air and yelled:

_"Undead creature which defieth the laws of nature, tainted and malevolent being of the darkness, by the authority of the God of Light, I, the Sun Knight, in the name of the Sun which doth hang in the skies, shalt utterly annihilate thy existence from the face of the earth, for the glory of the beauty of the light!"_

Then he tripped in. The. Frigging. Air!

Then recovered by doing two flips and landing on his feet.

Nothing good can come from that either.

The panel of judges began to critique. We have Leaf, the nice judge, awarding full marks with 10 points. Earth, the grumpy judge, who gave him 5 points. I chose to be the honest judge and gave my true opinion with 8 points.

Then, the true battle begun.

Sun attempted to attack the death knight first, but after only a few blows, he was injured (considering his skills that was a little amazing in itself) and hid behind Earth's shield and started casting holy spells like the cleric he is.

I decided to go and attack the death knight next.

Not to brag but I had fairly decent swordsmanship, and I was also very fast. (as all Storm knights are) I attacked from the front and then the back, hitting a few times, while every time the death knight struck, he hit only air.

Once I struck the death knights shoulder not blood, but a strange, greyish black liquid oozed out.

The death knight seemed to be getting faster and once he tried to hit me, but I dodged only to be hit, because I dodged.

To clarify I had been near his left side, when he swung his sword to hit me, I moved back and more to the right, but the death knight had known that was where I would move next and the sword tore lightly through the skin on my chest, tearing my clothes a little in the process.

It was only a light wound, but I was still down.

I hit the ground with a thud and Ice began to fight.

As Ice fought, Leaf shot arrows, Sun blessed Ice, and took care of Leaf's arrows. The death knight began to retreat.

Sun rushed over to me to heal me. I said "No! I'm fine!" but Sun said. "Ah, Brother Storm is bleeding and needs the God of Light's blessing so Storm may be well and carry out His will."

The death knight's strike had torn through my uniform and through the bandages that I wrapped my chest with previously.

The blood loss was beginning to make me feel faint and I couldn't fight Sun trying to heal me.

My vision was blurring and Sun moved my hands from my injured chest. His already milky-white skin became paler, like he had seen a ghost. He managed to stutter out "Mi-minor Heal" and my vision became clear again, although I was still bleeding and my wound was still open.

Meanwhile the death knight was beginning to retreat then called out:

"I will come back to find you, Sun Knight!" and he disappeared into the night.

Then I realised Sun was pretty heavily injured too. I managed to cover myself and stand up. At that moment Sun fainted into Leaf's arms.

I managed to stumble back to the holy temple and to the Pope's study. Sadly the Pope was in Sun's room healing Sun, so I sat down to wait.

"I have a lot of explaining to do when Sun wakes up...maybe if I hit him while he's sleeping now he'll forget?" I thought to myself, "Maybe if I just act normally he will just think he was hallucinating?"

I pondered the issue until the Pope returned and started yelling at me.

"Who do you think you are, bleeding all over MY study! Quit staring off into space!"

He cast a few healing spells then said "Oh and pick up those documents on your way out!"

~{AN}~

I'm sorry about Cea/Ceo/Storm's previous OOC-ness but its a little bit necessary for the story to develop. I'm sorry I suck at battle scenes!

Also the place I said I was sitting before, in case anyone was wondering, was a weird 1/2 wall cut out thing. (I was not in my own house at the time)

Sorry this took a while I had exams, and I was wrapped up in other things.


	4. Chapter 3 and almost 4

Chapter 3

I could not take this.

Sun's reaction was worrying me too much.

I needed a drink. Maybe many, many drinks. With no Storm knights, no winking at girls, and no Sun.

Then I could finish that paperwork...or maybe I should do it now?

"Forget this!" I thought as I stripped off my uniform and bandages. I dug through my closet for the wig and robes I had.

I put the cleric's robes on and I tied up my hair and put on the wig. Then I went to the tavern.

I sat down at the bar and said "One bottle of the strongest stuff you got!"

~{one bottle of 'Drunk-in-one' later}~

"Hahaha! I'm not even drunk! Hahaha! I can do that paperwork! ALL THE PAPERWORK!" I raised my glass and yelled "TO PAPERWORK!"

Then my memory grows fuzzy...

~{Switch to 3rd person}~

Cea stumbled to the Holy Temple fairly late at night, and wandered around the sanctuary of light.

"Ex-excuse me, b-but you dro-dropped your handkerchief, Miss." said Earth, holding the standard sanctuary of light handkerchief.

Cea replied "Oh, is that so? I don't think I did." slurring her words together and blushing. It was clear she was drunk.

"Ah, it seems the God of Light has given a lamb to me!" an exited Earth thought. "H-hey, d-do you want to come to my room and have some tea?"

Earth asked the beautiful, drunk cleric.

"No! I have some paperwork I need to do! One drink, and then the paperwork!" Cea promptly replied. Earth thought her voice seemed familiar but ignored it and continued to try to persuade her to come to his room. "Now, come on! You probably do lots of paperwork! You deserve a little break!" he dropped the 'shy, nice, Earth Knight' act and grabbed her arm.

Cea stumbled backwards and her wig slipped. Earth glimpsed a few blue hairs, but Cea pulled her wig back, and they disappeared. She then ducked past Earth, who was obstructing her path, and stumbled as fast as she could back to her room.

Earth thought to himself "Did that cleric lady really have blue hair? Maybe she isn't a cleric and is actually one of those rabid fans of Storm and dyed her hair blue? That would explain why she just ignored me. Why would she hide it? Her voice did seem a little familiar though. Maybe Storm knows something about her. He's probably doing that paperwork the pope gave him so I'll ask in the morning."

Meanwhile Cea stumbled to her room and quickly put her Storm knight appearance and sat at her desk. She filled out one, two, five, eight pages of paperwork and passed out on her desk.

Chapter 3.?

~{back to first person, Cea}~

I woke up hardly remembering last night at all. I looked at my surroundings, and realised I had awoken in a very, very familiar place. My desk, covered in paperwork that I didn't remember doing. I picked up one of the sheets and read it.

"To gain more followers the Church should: 'MAKE SUN GO OUT AND GET MOLESTED BY THE TOWNSPEOPLE!'

"To save money this month the Church should:' STARVE SUN AND DO NOT PAY HIM!'

"To make money the Church should: 'SELL SUN'S ORGANS ON THE BLACK MARKET AFTER I KILL HIM!'

"Additional comments: 'GRISIA SUN SHOULD DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS! NO! HE NEEDS A RE-EDUCATION FROM NEO!'"

Eight pages in messy, but most certainly my handwriting were written in similar fashions. I rubbed my temples remembering bits and pieces of last night. Then the missing pieces fit into the puzzle.

...

...

...

"MY GOODNESS! SUN, AND EARTH NOW?!" I thought after my "enlightenment".

I quickly shoved anything related to my secret into the closet and out of my mind, and did some paperwork, then left to manage my platoon.

~{to third-person}~

In another room Sun was thinking by himself.

Storm is...Storm is...no! Never! That couldn't be right! But, what he had seen couldn't have been wrong. Then he also had the issue of the Death Knight to deal with.

Sun decided to do the reasonable thing.

He rushed out of the room and found Adair and the Sun Knight platoon, gossipi- ... training. "Captain?" Adair said at the sight of the Sun knight.

"Adair! Sun worries about his dear brothers, even though they have the God of Light's protection, Sun feels that Brother Storm needs more protection, more than what the God of Light's benevolence already gives him. A few members of the platoon should assist the God of Light in his job, and watch over Brother Storm. Alas! As not to alarm Brother Storm, we should make sure he does nothing to put himself in too much danger from a distance." said you can guess who.

Adair nodded and thought "I don't know why he wants to spy on Storm but, I'll get some people to tail him and see if he does anything suspicious."

Then Sun left to disguise himself and see Pink.

~{in other places}~

Cloud drifted into Storm's room, looking for a nice quiet place to read 'Fortune Telling with Tea Leaves'. He floated to the closet, but halted when he saw female cleric's robes. "He is the Storm Knight after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a guest recently." Cloud thought as he picked up the robes and folded them but then he picked up a wig. Why would there be a wig?

Blaze who was looking for Sun, who was currently visiting Pink, was wandering around yelling "SUN!" burst into Storm's room shouting "STORM HAVE YOU SEEN- Cloud? What's that?"

Blaze took the robes and wig from Cloud and said "Storm sure is popular!".To which Cloud only said "Wig."

Both stood there for a while and put the robes and wig back, then left the room, pretending nothing had happened.

* * *

~{AN}~

I would like to thank all the people who read this, especially the people in distant countries. Why them you ask? Because, they helped me freak some family members out.

Also, has anyone else used "Sun-speak" by accident? Someone asked me if I had homework and I said "Thank the benovelent God of Light! I have none!" then I realized what I said and ran away.

Last thing, I know exactly how many people read this, and I know how many review. Only About 3% of the people that read this review.


	5. Chapter 4, Finale

The real chapter 4

~{3rd Person}~

Sun sat in the bathroom, on the stool, waiting for Judgement to finish barfing so he could talk to him about Storm.

Judgement walked out and sat down.

"Hello Knight-Captain Sun. Have you a comment on the God of Light's harshness?"

Translation: Hey Sun, what's up?

"Good day, Knight-Captain Judgement. I must talk to you about our dear brother, Knight-Captain Storm. Do you find his behavior strange lately?"

Translation: Hi, do you feel like Storm has been acting strange lately?

"Knight-Captain Sun, we all have things we wish to hide from the God of Light's eyes. Perhaps you should just leave it be, as long as it is not to grave."

Translation: We all have secrets. You should probably just leave his alone, unless you suspect him of something.

"Knight-Captain Judgement, when Knight-Captain Storm was injured the other day, Translation: I saw, or I think I saw...

"Knight-Captain Sun, be direct."

"Have you ever suspected our dear, Brother Storm of being a Sister?"

~{Judgement's POV}~

Storm, as the continent saw him, couldn't possibly be a female.

However as the 12 Holy Knights saw each other, it wasn't impossible. If anyone knew the truth, the Pope and/or the previous Storm.

I also got a little bit of information from Sun's spies, although they didn't seem to notice anything too abnormal.

I observed Storm's interaction with the other Knight-Captains. Blaze and Cloud were acting the most suspiciously, but Leaf and Ice acted like nothing was wrong.

Earth asked Storm about some girl, but Storm seemed like he didn't know her, based on what he said but they way he acted when Earth described her. That was very suspicious.

I decided to clear things up, after Sun cleared his name. After all he had a crazy plan, and Storm was a vital part. We couldn't just say "Hey help us with this! By the way, are you hiding the fact that you're a female or something?"

If he wasn't, then that would create unnecessary akwardness.

It was decided.

We would put Sun's plan in motion, then have a meeting to discuss Storm with the other Holy Knights.

~{Sun's plan has gone through, theres a new king, Sun is still the Sun the whole continent knows}~

Ten of Twelve Knights sat at a table.

The banner in the center of the table read one word.

"Storm?"

"Has anyone here found Storm's recent behaviour strange?" a commanding voice asked.

"No, not really Storm, but there was that beautiful cleric with the brown hair."

"A brown-haired wig and female cleric robes..." someone faintly whispered.

"Storm hasn't been acting weird from what I've seen."

"He likes chocolate deserts as much as Sun likes pie, but only asks for deserts on a monthly basis, unlike Sun who asks on a daily one."

"He only ever lets the Pope see his injuries, according to all the clerics."

"All he ever does is do paperwork like a namby-pamby."

'That was a terrible insult.' everyone thought.

"I believe our leader has a comment? Right?"

"I believe Storm to be a female."

Silence fell and the question was asked.

"You think what?!"

"Thats outrageous!"

"It would explain the clothes, but Storm? A girl? Thats ridiculous!"

"It would also explain that cleric..."

"No way! I have better tastes then someone like Storm!"

"So you admit it could be him?"

"I never said that, but it would make lots of sense."

"Exactly! Its the only thing that explains his breasts!"

Silence fell again.

"...and you figure he has breasts, how?"

"Its seems our dear leader's tastes have been revealed! He must have harassed poor Storm, and forced him to cross-dress as a female, gotten him drunk, and had some delusion about Storm's chest having breasts!"

"Your imagination is too good."

"You shouldn't talk about someone's breasts in front of someone who has a girlfriend!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Assuming they are not imaginary breasts..."

"WERE GETTING OFF TOPIC!"

"Why don't we just set a trap for him/her to reveal his/her true identity."

"Hey, you with the girlfriend, help us out! If we really need to use a trap, then you would know."

"We can't possibly set a trap for our dear brother/sister, Knight-Captain Storm! What is he finds out our plan, and injures us, then makes us do our paperwork!"

"You could just ask her." said Storm in voice that made you feel like you were standing in blizzard.

"W-when did you get here, exactly?" asked Earth who had turned white with terror.

"Almost the whole conversation" She said in a voice comparable to an ice cube or the Ice Knight himself "Yes, I am a female." she stared them all in the eyes "What will you do now, I wonder?"

The room was completely silent, yet again.

"When we leave this room, this is no longer an issue. I am Cea Storm, a girl, Storm Knight, and you are my brothers. 17 more years as the Storm Knight, Ceo Storm, then I no longer am forced to act like this and be this person.

"Some of you may wonder why I was even chosen.

"The answer is, I was swept away before a second thought.

"All of you, as punishment for going behind my back, and not treating me as your brother, you may have a few more stacks of paperwork than usual. If you try to run, you may be severely injured for a month or two." Storm said with a serene expression on her face.

And no one longer cared about her gender, for they feared for their lives.

* * *

~{AN}~

Haha! Hopefully this isn't so terrible...This is the first ending I've ever written, so give me a little credit.

If I have to type 'Knight-Captain' one more time, things might not be pretty.

I know, I know, I made a cheesey title reference, and I apologise.

Major Moon: We D. O. This (Don't own)

Anyway, this will be the last chapter.

Thanks to the people who reviewed! I do read them...

Bye...


End file.
